


Mute

by thisnightsrevels



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original work - Freeform, i guess, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisnightsrevels/pseuds/thisnightsrevels
Summary: A piece I wrote that apparently qualifies as a poem about being non-verbal vrs being unable to self-regulate my speech because I Am Angry





	Mute

**Author's Note:**

> Written last week during a non-verbal episode while listening to Wasteland, Baby! because I'm That Kind Of Queer. Shorter than I'd've liked but I'm happy with it right now

For me the spoken word is a fickle fleeting thing,

A skittish creature of smoke and ash.

It hangs around my mouth,

Tripping off the tip of my tongue,

Falling into my lap.

Songs and stories and so much more,

Careless with its ease.

Other times it kicks my teeth out

To make building bricks for the dam it builds in my throat

Leaving me gasping and gaping

Like a dumbstruck dumb fuck fish,

Not lost for words because they’re right there!

Right there!

Blocking my vowels and consonants a constant concentration of nothingness suffocating me.

And yet.

And yet other times this creature,

This elusive spoken word,

Is like dogs without horses putting me through my courses running me ragged until I’m hanging off the ropes

Words pouring out my lax lips and spilling onto the floor

Each sound punctuated with a punch to the gut as I drown in the words I cannot stop!

The spoken word is a fickle fleeting thing,

A skittish creature of smoke and ash,

Maybe one day I’ll learn to tame it.


End file.
